calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrenfeather
Wrenfeather is a small brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. History Wrenfeather was born to two unnamed Thunderclan warriors. Unlike his siblings and the rest of the kits in the nursery, he never had much care for fighting. Whenever he could he would hang around the medicine cat den. The medicine cat at the time saw prospect in him and one night was given a vision of a Wren singing outside his den and leaving a feather behind. Once he reached apprentice age he settled into his role happily. His mentor died shortly after he got his full name. Later in his age, Maplekit was born to Waspblaze and Larkclaw and Starclan gave him a vision of the young she-cat but he didn't mention it since he knew how battle hungry Maplekit's parents were. Despite the two large warriors threats he would often sneak Maplekit away from the nursery to get away from them and she soon took an interest in medicine. He often acted as a parental figure to Maplekit and took her under his wing once she reached apprentice age. Larkclaw's and Waspblaze's displeasure in their daughter continued and worsened over her training, soon switching from verbal to physical. Wrenfeather said nothing as her parents were a deputy and a senior warrior that could easily overpower him if they ever decided to turn on him instead. He would just silently heal Maplepaw's wounds. One day he noticed wounds on her, strange ones that no living cat could inflict. He knew where she'd been and where she continued to go for moons, drifting further away from him. He confronted her about it once but she claimed it was only for protection against certain cats and Wrenfeather decided to let it be. He saw the darkness consuming her but didn't know what to do of it and figured Starclan would give him the answer eventually. Shortly after giving his apprentice her full name he felt an unease growing between the two. One that hadn't been there before. She would look at him with a glint in her eyes. Finally, one night he walked out of the Clan for a walk to clear his mind and unknown to him Mapleleaf followed him out. His last thoughts were a prayer to Starclan for help before Mapleleaf surprised him and jumped onto his back and slashed out his throat, leaving him to bleed out on the ShadowClan border. Seasons later he is spotted in Starclan by Mapleleaf and Creekwhisper, the former avoiding looking at him. He spoke calmly with the she-cats before they left from the half-moon meeting. Personality Wrenfeather is soft-spoken and wise. He's known to be a caring tom as well, having been patient with his clanmates. He has a strong belief in StarClan, fully believing that their presence is to help guide him and his choices, and tends to take a logical view on most matters. Trivia Interesting Facts * Wrenfeather stayed in hiding most the time in StarClan until Waspblaze was tricked over the border into the Dark Forest, fearing she'd kill him again.Category:Clan Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan